Fuuka Igasaki
is , who is known as ,http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2014/12/22/latest-televi-kun-scans-reveal-new-ninninger-details/the White Ranger of the Ninningers. Fuuka is the younger sister of Takaharu Igasaki. She is commonly addressed as by Nagi Matsuo and Kasumi Momochi. Biography One of Yoshitaka Igasaki's successors, Fuuka was one of his grandchildren chosen to become the Ninningers. She was called by Tsumuji Igasaki, her father to their family dojo, which later found to be in ruins, blaming her brother Takaharu Igasaki until he tried to explain what really happened. After reunited with the other Ninninger candidates, Tsumuji leads them to Gengetsu Kibaoni's resting place, which was sealed by Yoshitaka until the Sealing Shuriken were released by the revived Gengetsu and wandered off to various part of the city. After the Ninningers destroy Youkai Kamaitachi, it grew large and they received five OtomoNin Shuriken, which they used to form Shurikenjin and finished the Youkai. Yoshitaka revealed himself to be much alive, but lectured them for their inexperience and lead them to their new dojo that they will use as their new base. Like the others, Fuuka had no choice but to take the mantle of ShiroNinger and learn Ninjitsu to stop Gengetsu and his followers. Personality A pure, optimistic and hard working young girl. Fuuka is Takaharu’s younger sister and her reliability may be the product of growing up with a fireball like Takaharu. She is jolly most of the time but when something saddens her, it is very deeply.http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2015/01/22/ninninger-profiles-messages-cast/ Fuuka is sometimes deeply disgusted with Takaharu and her father's attitudes, as both have similar goofball personalities and their air-headedness gets them into trouble on several occasions. Powers and Abilities ;Ninjustsu Expertise :Being trained to be a ninja for many years, she is skilled in ninjutsu and Shuriken Ninpo. :;Enhanced Reflexes ::She was able to catch a flying shuriken with her hand. :;Body Flicker ::She was able to move at an almost untraceable speed in a puff of smoke. :;Body Replacement ::She is able to put a straw dummy in her place to fool her enemies. :; ::Pins her target's shadow for other Ninningers to strike. :; ::Generates a pitfall at the target. Family *Tsumuji Igasaki - Father **Yoshitaka Igasaki - Grandfather *Takaharu Igasaki - Older brother *Yakumo Katou - Cousin **Harukaze Katou - Aunt *Nagi Matsuo - Cousin *Kasumi Momochi - Cousin ShiroNinger Arsenal *Nin Shuriken **'ShiroNinger Shuriken' **'OtomoNin Shuriken: White' *Ninja Ichibantou *Gama Gama Gun *Ninnin Buckle *Karakuri Hengen Mecha *OtomoNin Wanmaru Behind the scenes Portrayal Fuuka is portrayed by . As ShiroNinger, her suit actors are and . Etymology Fuuka's family name, the Igasaki is a reference to an intermediate-ranking of the , , whom also known by the name . Notes *ShiroNinger is the first core team White Ranger since GaoWhite, and the first White Ranger since GekiChopper. *She is both the first White Ranger and the first female Ranger to take the place of the Green/Black Ranger. **This would make her the first female counterpart of Gokai Green in a hypothetical Ninninger Gokai Change. *She is the first White Ranger to be on the same core team as the Pink Ranger since ChangeMermaid. *She is the first ranger with Shiro in their ranger designation. *She is the first White Ninja Ranger since NinjaWhite from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Similarly, both are the youngest members of their respective team and frequently scold the Red Ninja Sentai Rangers for their goofball antics. References Category:Sentai White Category:Ninningers Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai Ninja-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Igasaki Clan